No 6 Beyond
by Best Dream and Worst Nightmare
Summary: Cuatro años después de la separación de Shion y Nezumi, el segundo regresa al distrito 6 –antiguo No. 6- con la finalidad de advertir a los ciudadanos de una inminente amenaza les acecha y proteger a Shion de las garras de la desgracia.
1. Chapter 1

**DREAM: Noob reportándose! o/ Espero compasión por vuestra parte y no despertarme llena de tomates ni verduras de esas feas y pochas que se arrojan cuando alguien hace algo mal porque –por si no lo había dejado claro- soy novata en esto. Yo narraré desde la perspectiva del albino monosno. Sí, soy cursi escribiendo, pero ya os daréis cuenta a medida que vayáis leyendo. Besotes y comentad o los tomates tendrán efecto rebote D: **

**NIGHTMARE: -Lee el tocho de su amiga y mira la hora- Por fin…Etto, yo también soy novatilla y la verdad es que no tengo tanto encanto /Cursilidad o capacidad de sobreendulzar/ a la hora de escribir. Yo procuraré narrar desde la perspectiva de Nezumi siguiendo lo mejor que pueda los patrones del personaje. En fin, nótese quien es la ruda aquí y quien es la blandengue cofcofDreamcofcof –Dijo la chica que lloró con el final de la serie- En fin, disfrutadlo y un ¡YAY! Muy grande para todos.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Shion PV.

Distrito 6.

1:50 am.

Un pequeño ruidito llamó mi atención entrada la madrugada. Y digo un pequeño ruidito porque eso es lo que me pareció que era en aquellos instantes entre el sueño y la realidad. Supongo que de lo que realmente se trataba era de un gran estruendo, algo tan extremadamente estridente como para hacerme volver de los más recónditos lugares de mi mente al distrito 6. Creo recordar que se trataba de algo cercano a la entrada, aunque no soy capaz de precisar de qué se trataba exactamente, o al menos no lo era hasta que un pequeño repiqueteo me proporcionó la única pista que necesitaba: alguien había cruzado el umbral de la puerta. Mis sentidos se agudizaron en cuanto me percaté de lo que aquello conllevaba: ladrones.

Aún con el peligro llamando a mi puerta –o más bien sin hacerlo- la pereza me podía. ¿A quién se le ocurre asaltar casas a semejantes horas? Es decir, yo no lo haría. A pesar de que la desgana tiraba inevitablemente de mi, invitándome a caer de nuevo presa del sueño me armé de mi escasa fuerza de voluntad para incorporarme de una vez y extraer de debajo de mi colchón una gran vara de metal hueca. Comencé a desplazarme con sumo sigilo hacia la puerta de la estancia que me servía de dormitorio en busca de mi merecida venganza hacia aquel que osaba perturbar mi sueño. Apreté la mandíbula en un gesto de suma concentración mientras trataba de despertarme del todo y concentrarme en el mundo real a pesar de las complicaciones que conllevaba hacerlo. Más pasos, apenas imperceptibles, tan extremadamente sutiles como los de una rata. Cada vez más fragorosos, eso sí, a medida que aquel quienfuera se aproximaba a mí. He de admitir que mi visión en medio de la completa oscuridad era prácticamente nula y quizá debido a ello –o también porque eran casi las dos de la madrugada- se justifique lo que hice a continuación.

Blandí el metal en el aire unos instantes antes de que golpease a aquella silueta extraña. Creo que solté un grito un tanto desapropiado dada la situación. La sombra se desplomó sobre el suelo de madera con un gran estrépito y suerte que me detuve justo antes de golpearle de nuevo con el arma. No estoy muy seguro de qué me dio la pista; probablemente el pañuelo negro, quizá los grisáceos reflejos en su cabello o puede, solo puede, que le reconociese dónde y cuándo fuera. Supongo que debí haberlo supuesto desde un principio por su manera de caminar.

'_Mierda, mierda'_ pensé mientras daba vueltas en círculos mentalmente y me agachaba para ver si se encontraba bien o le había atizado con demasiada fuerza.

**-Eh. ¡Eh! ¡Nezumi! ¡Eooo!- **nada **–Ratoncito, ¿estás ahí?- **genial, a eso si respondió. **–Ugh…- **musitó él vagamente mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a abrir de forma un tanto reacia. Se incorporó, frotándose la nuca **–Ratoncito tu madre. Imbécil- **veo que me había pasado. Solo un poquito. Me iba a abalanzar literalmente sobre él para rematarle a base de abrazos cuando algo tiró de mi brazo izquierdo haciéndome caer sobre su regazo. Ni siquiera dio unos segundos de margen, quizá no llegaron a milésimas, tan solo lo justo para que me alzase y tomase aire antes de que su diestra se deslizara desde el punto dónde se encontraba en mi brazo derecho hasta mi mentón, elevándolo un par de centímetros. Y entonces no había nada más que pudiera sentir que sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, ahora entreabiertos al igual que mis ojos que no tardaron en cerrarse, dejándome así llevar por las intenciones del pelinegro, fueran cuales fueran **–N-Nezumi. Eso n-no fue un simple beso de despedida. E-Es decir, no nos estamos despidiendo ni nada pero, pero, eh… Ya me entiendes- **La verdad es que no estaba para nada seguro de si comprendía lo que quería decir con aquellas palabras pero aún así esperaba que lo hiciera.**-No. Es mi compensación por haber sido golpeado por mi propio novio hasta caer inconsciente después de haber recorrido kilómetros para llegar hasta él- **tenía sentido y a la vez no. Me encantaba ese humor tan peculiar suyo, en realidad me encantaban todos los pequeños detalles que le hacían ser como era y quizá por eso, sonreí.

Nezumi PV

1:30 am

Entrada del Distrito 6

Respiraba de forma irregular mientras terminaba de recorrer los últimos metros que me separaban de las fronteras del Distrito 6. Las piernas me dolían, mi frente se encontraba perlada de sudor y un dolor intenso de quemazón asolaba mis pulmones y tráquea; Llevaba horas corriendo, no sabía cuántas, lo único que me importaba en aquellos momentos era regresar al lado de Shion y avisar a los habitantes del Distrito 6 del peligro que les acechaba.

Casi no me percaté de que seguía corriendo incluso después de haber atravesado las fronteras, de que continuaba avanzando a toda velocidad por las desiertas calles –A excepción de alguna prostituta- de aquel Distrito. Cuando mis piernas y mis pulmones dijeron _'basta'_ me detuve, encorvando mi espalda y apoyando mis manos sobre las rodillas mientras trataba de no devolver lo que no tenía en el estómago. Me apoyé contra el muro de piedra de un edificio que se encontraba detrás mío y recosté mi espalda contra este tratando de respirar de forma profunda para aliviar la quemazón de mis pulmones ¡Joder! Como dolía…

Al cabo de unos minutos, cinco, puede que diez, ya estaba en marcha de nuevo, monte arriba. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que si Shion estaba aún en el Distrito 6, debía encontrarse en nuestra casa enterrada en la arena. Tenía que llegar a mi antiguo hogar lo antes que pudiera, necesitaba advertir a Shion, tenía que decirle que corría un gran peligro y que tenía que venir conmigo a un lugar más seguro. Alejarse del Distrito 6 cuanto antes.

Por fin, la entrada de metal se encontraba frente a mí, esperando ser abierta. Agarré la gran rueda que servía de pomo y la giré cuatro números hacia la derecha, otros siete a la izquierda y finalmente, tres más a la derecha. La puerta no se abrió. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Habría cambiado Shion la combinación? Lo dudaba ¿Si no qué pasaba? Lo volví a intentar un par más de veces pero dio un resultado negativo todas ellas. Finalmente, cansado de intentarlo, lo mandé todo a la mierda y extraje de uno de los bolsillos interiores de mi chaqueta un par de cartuchos de dinamita que había adquirido recientemente y que en principio, no iban a tener este fin. Coloqué los cartuchos en el pomo, bien fijos con un poco de hilo de nailon cortesía del tipo que me vendió la dinamita, uní las mechas de los cartuchos del explosivo en una sola y luego la prendí, alejándome rápidamente un segundo después para ocultarme tras una roca que había ahí no muy lejos. Un estruendoso ¡PUM! Que fue seguido de un chirrío, lo cual me dio a entender que la puerta se había abierto. Me puse en pie, sacudiéndome con presteza la arena mientras me adentraba en las oscuras entrañas de mi antiguo hogar.

Estaba oscuro y el lugar había perdido calidez, puede que fuese por los años que había pasado fuera pero ya nada me parecía igual en aquel sitio tan desconcertante para mí. Era un lugar ajeno a mi historia aunque cinco años de mi vida se hubiesen desarrollado entre aquellos muros. Una duda me asaltó ¿Y si Shion se había marchado a otro sitio? ¿Era posible que hubiese abandonado nuestra casa? Ese pensamiento me hizo temblar de cabeza a pies. Había sido demasiado impulsivo al utilizar mi dinamita para abrir aquella puerta, puede que en vano. Las ganas de ver a Shion me mataban desde dentro, me hacían perder la cabeza y actuar sin pensar.

Con paso presto, me dirigí al cuarto que había sido mi habitación y luego la de Shion durante nuestra estancia en aquel inhóspito lugar. A medida que me acercaba agilizaba y suavizaba mis pasos, como si fuese un ladrón intentando colarse en casa ajena. Mi paso honraba a mi nombre. Las sombras me lamían el cuerpo mientras yo me deslizaba con sigilo entre estas. La puerta de metal oxidado color ocre se encontraba frente a mí, En cuanto me encontrase al otro lado estaría respirando el mismo aire que Shion. Mi mano se posó sobre el frío pomo de metal, el cual giré lentamente, sintiendo como los nervios hacían que mi corazón latiera quizá, excesivamente rápido. La puerta estaba abierta y el cuarto estaba delante de mí, hacía calor, así que supuse que no había transcurrido mucho desde que había estado allí alguien; Seguramente habría salido un momento a algún sitio y ahora regresaría así que avancé un par de pasos dispuesto a sentarme en su cama y esperarle allí.

Un grito de mujer precedió a un intenso golpe en mi nuca ¿Qué hacía una mujer en el cuarto de Shion y porque me había golpeado? Ese pensamiento voló unos segundos en el interior de mi cabeza justo antes de caer al suelo de bocas, sintiendo la fría piedra bajo mi cuerpo y dolor a causa del impacto mientras cerraba los ojos, perdiendo el conocimiento, siendo arrastrado al extraño mundo de los sueños.

No sabía cuanto rato había pasado pero las primeras palabras que capté al recuperar la conciencia fueron **–Ratoncito, ¿estás ahí?- **¿Ratoncito? ¿Por quien me había tomado? ¿Por Mickey Mouse? Así pues, llevado más por la rabia que por las ganas que tenía de verle, le solté en tono un poco más borde de lo que me hubiese gustado **–Ratoncito tu madre. Imbécil- **Aunque casi al instante, tomé su brazo izquierdo y tiré de él con fuerza, haciendo que cayese sobre mi regazo y al momento, con una rapidez asombrosa, mi mano se deslizó sobre su brazo hasta su mentón, agarrando este con suavidad para hacer que elevase su rostro a penas unos centímetros y poder juntar mis labios con los de él. La suavidad de sus labios seguía siendo la misma que la de hacía un par de años cuando le di _'El beso de despedida'. _Sus labios me parecían excesivamente calientes en contraste con los míos que estaban muy fríos, no pude evitar hacer aquello, tenía demasiadas ganas de verle, de besarle de nuevo. No quería que lo de aquel día hubiese sido el último beso **–N-Nezumi. Eso n-no fue un simple beso de despedida. E-Es decir, no nos estamos despidiendo ni nada pero, pero, eh… Ya me entiendes- **Sonreí. La verdad era que no le entendía demasiado, auque intuí por dónde iban los tiros más o menos. Rodeé la cintura de mi querido albino con ambos brazos y susurré contra su oído en un tono de voz suave **-No. Es mi compensación por haber sido golpeado por mi propio novio hasta caer inconsciente después de haber recorrido kilómetros para llegar hasta él- **Mordí ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja y añadí **–Te he echado de menos, Shion. Me alegro de estar contigo de nuevo- **Mis brazos se apretaron más fuerte alrededor de su cintura mientras una repentina sensación de bienestar me llenaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream: Pues al parecer hoy me toca presentar a mi así que... ¡Hola! :D Ya se que este capítulo viene con retraso y es algo más cortito peero tiene una ventaja e é. Y es que gracias a mi genial estúpida mente ahora podréis elegir el destino de nuestros protagonistas. Sí, sí, señoras y señores, al final de cada capítulo pondré dos opciones -aunque no garantizo que en todos las haya- que harán todo este rollo más interactivo y cool o3o. En fin, que dejo de daros la plasta. Enjoy~**

**Capitulo 2:**

Nezumi PV

Distrito 6

2:00 am

El golpe que me acababan de dar producía un dolor punzante que se extendía por mi cabeza, provocándome un ligero mareo, que a pesar del beso, no se había esfumado; Los cuentos esos que dicen que cuando alguien te besa en una herida se te cura son mentira, si no, ahora no me encontraría así.

Me puse en pie con algo de dificulatad, tambaleándome, pero no iba a demostrar lo mal que me sentía a causa del golpe y menos después de la ofensa del **_'Ratoncito'_**. Esa me la iba a pagar realmente cara, Shion, el cual se encontraba frente a mí. Le sonreí de medio lado-Tranquilo, estoy bien-Aunque pude ver que se ponía en pie y me abrazaba-**¿Seguro?**-Preguntó él con un ápice de duda en la voz. No me podía creer que no confiase en mí…Bueno, en realidad sí me lo podía creer, ya que yo no era muy de fiar que digamos; A pesar de ello, esperaba que después de todo, él confiase algo más en mi de lo que lo hacía el resto. Rodeé con mis brazos el cuerpo de Shion, aprovechando para apoyarme en algo ahora que tenía escusa. Cuando menos me lo esperaba, los labios de Shion se abrieron para soltar una pequeña carcajada-**Te lo dije**.- Abrí mis ojos algo extrañado… ¿No se referiría a aquello que me dijo antes de que yo partiera? Sonreí un poco, pues de alguna manera, sabía que así era. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo quedándome apoyado contra Shion.

No supe cuando exactamente, ni como, ni por qué (Bueno, el por qué era porque llevaba días sin descansar) pero caí en un profundo sueño.

En él, un montón de gente me rodeaba; Se encontraban armados, bien sea con escopetas, con palos o con barras de hierro como la que me había golpeado hacía apenas unos instantes. Un tipo bajito con barba se me acercó pistola en mano, levantada, cargada y apuntando hacia mi, acortando cada vez más la distancia con aire temerario-_'¿__Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una ratita presuntuosa?'_ –Soltó una carcajada y el resto de la horda también. Podía distinguir todo tipo de risas, desde agudas y taladrantes, hasta graves y rasposas-'_¿Y tu que se supone que eres?'_-Dije yo en respuesta-'_¿Un gnomo o un elfo?'_-Mi tono era de desafío, aunque realmente la adrenalina me llenaba por dentro y sentía algo de miedo que no se me ocurriría bajo ningún concepto mostrarle a aquel tipo de poca monta-'_¿Qué has dicho?'_-Comentó en tono incrédulo mientras posaba el cañón de la pistola en mi frente-'_Repítelo si te atreves, rata'_-En ese instante, ya no erala adrenalina lo que me llenaba, si no que el orgullo. Levanté la vista hacia el tipo y sonreí de medio lado_-'¿Qué eres?¿Un gnomo o un elfo?'_-Aquellas palabras dejaron al tipo realmente sorprendido, el cual apretó la mandíbula y puso su dedo en el gatillo, sin dudar en apretarlo. Lo único que resonó fue un estruendoso **¡PUM!**

Me desperté algo alterado mientras miraba hacia todos lados; El sueño había sido muy real, de hecho, no había sido un sueño, eso había ocurrido. Era un recuerdo. El disparo, el tipo bajito…Todo eso había sucedido hacía unas semanas mientras iba de camino a No.5. A mi lado, Shion dormía, no pude evitar sonreír. Me encontraba en casa.

Shion PV

Distrito 6

9:36am

Cuando me desperté, Nezumi ya no estaba a mi lado. No se había ido hacía mucho tiempo ya que su olor aún impregnaba fuertemente las sábanas y el calor de su presencia aún me envolvía, reconfortante. Entonces un miedo aún más grande que el hecho de que hubiese vuelto conmigo se cirnió sobre mí, amenazante: ¿Y si la escurridiza rata había desaparecido de nuevo? El impulso de aquella terrible sensación me obligó a despegar los párpados y saltar de la cama, atemorizado **-¿Nezumi?- **el implacable silencio se hizo presente en respuesta **-¿Estás ahí?- **nada. Comencé a impacientarme y, carcomido por los nervios, salí de la habitación a paso ligero y comencé a revisar toda la casa **-¡¿Dónde diablos te has metido?!¡NEZUMI!- **desechaba todo el aire que a mis pulmones llegaba en gritos tales como aquel, frenéticso, desesperados. Nada en la cocina, nada en el salón, nada en ningún lado, al fin y al cabo quel pequeño refugio no era tan grande.

Aún en pijama me senté al lado de la puerta en el exterior de la morada y apreté los puños con fuerza sobre la dura y áspera piedra. Qué tonto había sido. Y cuál era la impotencia que sentía en aquellos instantes. Cuando, desesperanzado ya noté como las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por mis mejillas una cantarina risa familiar llegó hasta oidos. **-Nezumi, Nezumi...¿Dónde estás? Se te oía a lo lejos, pequeño idiota- **La voz del ya antes mencionado llegó a mis oidos, clara, burlesca. Alcé la mirada y pude comprobar que aquel sonido que había tomado por una sola risa no era otra cosa que dos juntas, entrelazadas, la suya y la de Inukashi que a unos cuantos metros de distancia se hallaba, recortada en la línea del claro horizonte matutino.

**-¡Nezumi!- **Me levanté de un salto un tanto torpe y me dirigí hacia él con un sentimiento de felicidad indescriptible que anulaba el regusto amargo que habían dejado sus irónicas palabras en mi mente. En el tramo final de aquella inmadura carrera tropecé con una pequeña roca que en mi camino se interpuso, osada, provocando que cayera al suelo o más bien habría provocado mi caída de no ser porque los reflejos de Nezumi interceptaron mi cuerpo en aquella fatal trayectoria **-¿Y este chico ha sobrevivido aquí durante más de dos años? Anda ya, Inukashi, ¿quién le ha ayudado?- **Su tono de voz denotaba cierto transfondo serio a través de aquel obvio manto de burla. **-No lo sé, pero u os dejáis ya de cursilerías o no sé para qué habré venido, al grano, Nezumi- **cuando la chica pronunció aquellas palabras, cual hechizo, el joven de cabello azabache me soltó, adoptando una postura algo más seria. **-De acuerdo Inukashi, tienes razón, vamos dentro, Shion.-** la mandíbula de aquel que tanto amaba se apretó en un gesto que incitaba mi preocupación. Pocas veces había visto a Nezumi así y aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

Una vez sentados los tres en derredor a la pequeña mesa del oscuro salón, a la luz de las velas y con un palpable aire de tensión que no hizo nada más que erizarme el vello de la nuca, Nezumi habló.**-Bueno, Shion, ya te harás a la idea de que no he venido aquí por nada, ¿verdad?- **lo cierto es que no me había dado tiempo ni a pensar en sus razones para estar aquí, conmigo, pero esperaba que tratar de subsanar aquel sufrimiento indescriptible que había provocado en mi durante el tiempo en el que había estado fuera sería suficiente razón como para volver a mi lado. Sus palabras me dolieron, he de admitirlo, pero aún así asentí, cabizbajo. Él tragó saliva. **-Tenemos que huir-** cualquier cosa, cualquier palabra me esperaba salir de entre los labios del pelinegro pero una propuesta de huída, desde luego demasiado descabellado, demasiado atípico en él, tanto que me sorprendió en sobremanera. **-Pero Nezumi, ¿qué ocurre?- **abrí los ojos, asombrado y le miré, espectante, estaba de broma, ¿no? **-Te lo explicaré por el camino, ahora haz las maletas, ¡rápido!-** la prisa e imperatividad que denotaban tanto su tono como sus gestos me empujaban a obedecerle, al fin y al cabo, Nezumi no dice nada así sin una buena razón. Sin embargo, me opuse

**-No pienso irme de aquí sin luchar.- **mi voz sonó tajante a la par que pronunciaba sin vacilar aquella, mi sentencia.

**Opción 1: **Apoyar a Shion y quedarse.

**Opción 2: **Apoyar a Nezumi e irse.


End file.
